Chaos
by ShiroKoneko82
Summary: Harvey Dent's younger sister doesn't know what she's getting into as she leaves her apartment as her alter ego, the serial killer, Smiles. When the Joker takes an intrest, Gotham won't know what hit them, as the clown shows little Kylie Dent how twisted the city really is; and how much more fun the dark side is. No one can take his Smiles, not even Batman.


I sat in my chair; bored, and inspected nail polish as I waited for the final bell to ring and release me and 400 plus students from the hell hole known as high school. Specifically, Gotham's prestrigious Acadamy of the Advanced Arts- High school for gifted, rich, and talented youths of the city of Gotham. I rolled my mint green colored eyes.

I smiled lightly as i glanced at the clock. '3...2...1!' The bell chimed loudly and I bolted out of the English 12C room. I quickly raced to my locker on the other side of school, where my best friend Fay stood waiting for me. I smiled and greeted her, and opened my locker. "Kiley, Honey, how the hell do you get your hair like that?" The red haired girl said loudly, gesturing to my dark brown locks, curled into their everyday style. I laughed, "I've shown you how a thousand times, Fay." I laughed again at the pouting face she made at my commet, and closed my locker. We looked at eachother and simutaniously yelled, "Freedom!"

* * *

I smiled as the taxi dropped me off at my appartment building. I took the elevator up to 16-this number being ironic as it's the same as the age i was when i first moved in a year and a half ago. The luxury appartment was a birthday gift from my older brother, Harvey.

As soon as I walked in I dropped my backpack and kicked of my black heels. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, before throwing myself on to the large black couch in my living room and turned on the plasma screen TV. I quickly skimmed the channels before finding a comedy channel i liked. I sipped my drink.

A few hours later i stood infrontof my mirror; Clothed in only a towel, no make up, hands gripping the edges of my counter top. My dark brown hair was washed and dryed, but instead of it being in pretty curls, it was stick-straight and teased to the classic scene girl look. I didn't put on any foundation leaving my normally covered scar to show. The pale skinned line ran from my left eye and down my cheek.

The scar looked like a single tear had fallen and in it's wake left a scar on my pale skin. I lightly traced it with my finger before snapping into reality and grabbing the pitch black eyeliner; which I used to thickly outline my eyes in the kohl pencil and mascara. I pulled out my lipstick, a shocking electric blue.

Once I was done with my makeup I walked to my closet and put on some underwear, before pulling out a white tube top that barely covered my D-cup breasts. Over that went a long sleeved, skin tight, black fishnet shirt- and cut off above my belly button. The next thing I put on was matching fishnet tights and a blue and white pleated, school girl style skirt I threw on my black pumps. I walked out of the appartment, throwing knives in hand as I expertly avoided the cameras.

* * *

30 minutes and I was across town having a little bit of fun in the Narrows.

I straddled the bound man in the ally of one of the underground clubs. I smirked as he tried to scream through the gag. What a fun toy I had found tonight. Igiggled as Islowly pulled out one of my lovely knifes. He whimpered as i slowly drug it across his face teasingly. Without warning I sliced a perfect replica of my scar into his face. He cried out, only fueling my blood lust. "Scream for me, Darling." I said and proceded to tourture him more, staining silver with red.

Minutes later I was in the middle of taking out the last of the poor sap's eyeball, when a voice startled me.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here, hmm?" I snapped around to see the most wanted person in Gotham, noneother that the Joker himself. He stepped forward a few steps, smile on his face. "You've made quite the mess of him, Doll."

I smiled widely and sharply threw a knife at the green haired man. My smile fell as he dogged and the knife stuck into the wall behind him. "Well, Sugar, you missed." I stood up from the almost dead man. In an instant he was infront of me and was Slammed against he brick wall behind me; gloved hand to my mouth.

Pain exploded in the back of my head as i bounced of the wall. The smell of gasoline, leather, smoke, and blood overcame my senses, but I didn't dwell on it long as he drew a gun, metal reflecting some light. "That was very stupid of ya." He whispered as he drew the gun's barrel across my face and down my scar. I shivered in fear. He notticed and started to laugh. I slowly inched my hand to the knife strapped onto my thigh. He stopped laughing and grapped both of my hands and pinned them above my head with the hand that was covering my mouth a few seconds earlier. The other held the gun under my chin. I knew not to scream as he glared at me.

I breathed in shakily and let out a breathy giggle. "What's so funny, hmm?" I laughed again, smiling wickedly as ilooked him in the eye. "I'm not supprsed your into this knid of stuff, Mr.J." I purred seductivly before giggling again. He smiled and pushed himself flush against me; a laugh catching in my throat. He laughed darkly, "Don't tempt me, Beautiful." I didn't dare breath as he stared at me. Then out of nowher he let me go and walked down the alley, waving goodbye lazily.

"See ya later, Doll Face." And with that he was gone. I slid down the wall and silently stared at where he dissapeared. A soft moan broke me from my trance. I glanced to the bloody man before me. i smiled, smaller than before, as i crawled over to him and carved a smiley face into his other cheek before leaving a bright blue kiss mark on his forehead. I stood up an quickly slit the man's throat. I gathered up my knives and walked out of the alley, and away from the gowing puddle of blood that was creeping across the pavement.

* * *

"Beep, Beep, Beep-" My hand sharply cut off the loud alarm and i poked my head out of the covers, hair dishevealed. I rolled out of bed and threw my hair into a messy bun and washed my face in the bathroom and threw on some coverup atop of my scar. I changed into a pair of jeans, white flats, a simple tanktop, and hoodie before grabbing my keys and 10 bucks before leaving my appartment for a local coffee shop called 'Brews'.

I had only just walked out of 'Brews' when i ran into someone, almost spilling my mint tea. "Oh!" I gasp looking up from the broad chest i ran into. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" A deep baratone questions. "I'm fine no worries. My name's Kiley, Kiley Dent." I say introducing myself to the handsome buissness man before me. "Bruce Wayne," He replies, "Your Harvey Dent's younger sister, right?" I nod my head before smiling. "I suppose I'll be seeing you at Harvey's party tonight?" He chuckles and nods, "That I will."

After departing from I head back to my appartment. Turning on the TV and flipping to the new the newswoman was reporting a murder, "Another body has been found killed by the serial killer, Smiles. The police are warning the public to watch out for a woman wearing bright blue lipstick , which is the calling card of this killer. The man killed was the-" I switched the channel, my face impassive.

* * *

I walked around Harvey's party in my cute new dress that was short and black. I sipped the champane in the crystal glass and made my way around. Out of nowhere I heard a few people scream. My brow wrinkled in confusion as I made my way to the front of the room. I stoped short as I saw the familiar green hair and red smile only a few feet away.

The Clown Prince of Crime smiled psycotically as he spotted me. We locked eyes for a second before i turned sharply to run. I stumbled only a few feet before a gloved handgrabbed me and pulled me back against a chest. I froze. "Nobody move!" The Joker yelled, gun to my head. the party froze.

I heard someone call out my name, "Kiley!" I spotted the woman who had spoken, Aoi Takamaru. She was a friend of mine, a twenty-two year old modle from Japan. My attention on her didn't last long as the Joker spoke again, "Hmm? Harvey's dear younger sister~? How fun!" he cooed. He flipped the gun in the air and grabbed the barrel.

I closed my eyes as he brought it downon my neak, knocking me out. My last last memory was my knees buckling beneath me, A flash of a black cape in my vision, and a cackling laugh in my ears.

* * *

I awoke bound to a chair; gagged and blindfolded. I lifted my throbbing head in pain slowly, moaning softly in pain. A too-familiar laugh echoed around me and I froze. "Now, Now, Save the moans for later, Doll." The Joker's voice rang out around me, echoing. A hand tangled itself into my hair and sharply tugged, yanking my head back. I moaned-screamed again causing him to laugh.

Out of nowhere I was blinded by florescent lighting. I blinked as my sight came into focus. I lifted my head and immedietly focused on the camera and the goon behind it tha was recording me. Cool metal pressed itself to my throat. He addressed the camera, "Let's play a game, Batman. Like any other game, if you win you get a, uh, prize. Every time you dont win though, this prize," The clown gestured to me, "Gets alittle more...broken."

I closed my eyes tightly, a tear slipping down my cheek. I felt something warm and wet slide up that cheek, capturing the tear. My eyes flew open wide and I screamed through the gag as I relised the psycotic man had just licked me. "Tastes like a virgin~" The Joker singsonged. With that the goon behind the camera turned it off.

The Joker's fingers untied thethe gag but left me tied to the chair. I mearly stared at the man as he walked in front of me smiling. "Your quiet the treat aren't you? The younger sister of Harvey Dent and the serial killer, Smiles. Your on a roll, Beautiful."

I didn't even flinch. He frowned, "Why so serious?" I stared at him, face blank. He motioned to someone behind me. A large hand grabbed the rope on my wrists and drug me out of the room.

* * *

I had sat in this room for HOURS and i was dying of boredom. All the room had was a bed, the chair i was tied to, a dresser, and what apeared to be a conjoining bathroom. I was singing a song out of boredom and was slowly using friction between the metal chair and the rope to slice through my restaints, "If I am lolita, then you are a criminal;You should be killed by an army of little girls. The law won't arrest you, the world won't detest you. You never did anything anyman wouldn't do-" Here I let my voice rise as the ropes became loose and I pulled my hands free; bending to quickly undo the rope on my ankles, never stopping the song, "I'm gothic lolita, and you are a criminal; i'm not even legal, i'm just a dead little girl!" I stood up and streatched. "But ruffles and laces, and candy sweet faces-"

Here the door swung open loudly. I looked over to a burley goon. I sneered as i heard someone behind him telling him that he was stupid, that the boss would kill him if he found out. He ignored him as he locked eyes on me and steped foward toward me. I glanced to the bathroom a few feet away, he saw and knew my plan. We both lunged at the same time.

I reached there a few seconds before and almost had the door closed when his burley hand got in the way. It grabbed my thin ankle and dragged my out of the bathroom back into the room, Me screaming obsinities the entire time. Once he had me close enough he straddled me and pinned both of my arms to the floor with one large hand. "He chose a fucking sexy one to kidnap, didn't he." I glared at him, breathing heavily from the adreneline running through my viens, as he ran a finger down my face with a mockingly. "I'm gonna make you scream my name." He muttered to me gazing at me with pure animalistic hunger and lust. I skipped to another part of the song, smirking, "I am your sugar, I am your cream, I am your anti-american dream," He ran his finger across my parted lips; only to have me bite down on to the didget. He shouted in pain as he yanked his finger back and I giggled.

He pulled out a knife on me, "Bitch! Be a good girl and take it!" I paled as he started to cut open my dress. I quickly kneed him in the groin. Taking advantage of his pain I grabbed the knife and jammed it into his shoulder. He fell off of me and I stood up, knife in hand. He let out a scream as my foot conected with his jaw. I ponced onto him and grabbed his hands and stabbed them to the floor underneath us, only to stand again and bring my foot down onto his kneecap.

An insane smile spread across my face as i heard the painful "CRACK" of his kneecap shattering. I soaked in the sounds of his agonised screams, giggling as it echoed. The door swung open once again to reveal noneother than the clown prince of crime himself. He stared at the scene blankly.

His pathetic goon called out to him, "Boss! Help me! She's psycotic!" The clown mearly looked at him with disinterest, before replying, "I was told what your plan was...very naughty of you to think you could touch my new toy with no permission." The goon paled as the Joker withdrew a knife, tossing it to the girl. "Have some, uh, fun with him, Doll."

That's all i needed to hear as i went to work on the idiot;Carving smiley faces and insults into him. I relished his screams. I notticed that HE was still in the doorway, so i decided to end it quickly. I grabbed the pillow from the nearby bed and held it over his face, ignoring the goon's struggles. Once he was completely still I stood and locked eyes with Mr. J.

I frowed. He had a creepy smile on his face, like he was planning something. He raised a hand and beconed me over with one finger. I slowly made my way over, taking cautious steps toward the man who held my life in his hands. Once i got to a certain point he spoke again,"Drop the knife, Beautiful." I hesitated and slowly let the now crimson covered weapon drop to the ground. He motioned me forward again, to the point where our chest almost touched. Without warning his lips where on mine, kissing me roughly. Arms had wrapped around my waist and crushed me to a hard chest. I accidently let out a whimper, then a moan, as he roughly kissed down my neak and colarbone, biting down harsly on certain spots, leaving hickeys. I whimpered as he pulled away to stare into my eyes, as i breathed quickly. He smiled crazily before pushing me farther into the gory room before closing the door. I heard him lock it as i turned on my heel. I walked back to the corpse, grabbing the blood stained pilllow before I settled my self on the bed and fell asleep, ignoring the gore on the pillow.

* * *

**Hey! So 1st real story in a while...Umm...please review, it means alot. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
